Feelings Left Undisturbed
by KawaiiMiki
Summary: Sakura forgot Syaoran. Syaoran hates the new Sakurabut then again, he doesn't even know that she is Sakura. What will happen when he finds out?Chapter 5 is up
1. Missing You

Author: Halo! Sorry it took so long to post this up, but as you all know (well most of you anyway) fan fiction has been down for a while. Either that, or you couldn't review. Um.. I changed this to feelings left undisturbed bcoz I reckon it sounded better. Anyway, this is mostly set in HK and since my canto is rated very poor (You wouldn't want to know what I've learnt from my friends is Canto), I will use mando instead (translations included). I am also aware that English is an official language there (remember how HK was taken over by the English), about 95% of this is English (as in percentages in maths. But in reality I'm only ½% sure of it since I only use 1% of my brain). Ok. Now on with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: Whoever invented a disclaimer for fan fiction is totally dead!! Seriously, it's fan fiction, not like you are going to publish it in a book or something. You guys should know the thing off by heart already.  
  
Keys:

 "Speech" 

~Thoughts~ 

(Translations) 

A/n 

*~*Scene change, POV, e.t.c*~*  
  
Feelings Left Undisturbed

  
Chapter One: Missing You 

  
Two years ago- when CCS gang was 13.  
  
"Li-kun" 

"What!" 

"I just want to ask-" 

"No." 

"But I'm moving to Am-" 

"I SAID NOOOOO!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!? I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A NIGHTMARE CARD MISTRESS! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!"

 "Fine! Sayoonara (extended goodbye)! And may you be joyful without me!!" 

"I will"  
  
                                                              ***  
  
2 years later..  
  
HK High, Hong Kong China..  
  
DONG. DONG. Dong.. 

The school bell rang thrice for Rollcall. 

All of the students stood behind their desks as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Zao An(Morning)" 

"Cheng lao si, Zao An (Morning Miss Cheng)" 

"Sit!" 

The class took their seats.  
  
"Before I call the roll, I would like to introduce a new black haired babeSakura changed her hair to black and also her eye colour. Please welcome Mu Zi Ben Ying (Sakura Kinomoto)". Cheng lao si introduced. 

A girl with pretty layered black hair and eyes walked in. 

"Da jia hao (Hi everybody!)" she greeted.

 "Wo jiao Mu Zi Ben Ying (I'm called Sakura Kinomoto). But you can just call me Xiao Ying (Sakura) for short". I'll just refer to her as Sakura and so will Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"Ok. Listen up Mu Zi Ben (Kinomoto), you may sit wherever you wish in my classes as long as you don't mess about in my classes." Cheng lao si warned her. 

"Yes M'mam." Sakura replied. 

As Sakura walked down the aisle as she realised a familiar face sitting in the second last row. "Hi. May I sit here?" Sakura asked as she dumped her bag down on the floor. 

"Sure. Nice you see you again Sa.. I mean Xiao Ying. I never knew you were coming so early, I could've pi-" 

"Sorry, I'm late. Clan business." A boy barged in. 

"Ah. Li xian sen (Mr. Li) please take a seat for roll call"yes. The person is Syaoran 

Syaoran walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Sakura. For the next thirty seconds, Syaoran coughed really loud getting all the attention in the class except Sakura's. 

Finally, Sakura looked up. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Stand up!" Syaoran ordered. 

"What?" 

"Up!" 

"Why?" 

"Up!"

 "No. Don't you even have manners?!" Sakura argued. 

"How dare you! You are sitting in my seat! You better move or you're gonna get it!" 

"Oh yea? You wanna try me?"ooooh.. what a great come back. 

Syaoran could feel the girls aura rising, and since he knew that Cheng lao si would explode any second, he took his seat behind Sakura.

 Unfortunately for her, he stared at the back of her head for the whole time.  
  
  


*~*Syoaran's POV*~* 

The new girl's got guts. She has no clue who she is talking to. Though she has a very familiar, but weak aura. 

Could she have the cards? 

If she does, then what happened to Sakura? 

Eeeeeeeeeeek!! 

Di..di.. did I just call her Sakura?? 

If I did, then I meant Kinomoto. 

Kinomoto.

 I'm sorry for being mean to you and sending you away. 

I miss you so much. 

Wish you can come back to me.  
  
What the heck am I thinking!!  
  
  


*~*Normal POV*~* 

Lunch time.  
  
"Hoe. I can't believe it." Sakura sighed.

 "Believe what?" Tomoyo asked. 

"That Li guy is in all of my classes and for some reason I have a feeling he's always watching me. Like.. Like.."

 "Like a guardian angel" Tomoyo suggested. 

"Yea.. I mean NO!"

 Tomoyo giggled at that statement. 

"Well cheer up. At least you won't need to see him in cheerleading practice" 

"You're right Tomoyo. I don't!!" Sakura brightened.

 "So you don't remember him at all Sakura? Maybe that will be a bit hard."

 Tomoyo said to herself. 

"Hoe? Hard for what?? And what are you talking about this remembering thing. I remember everything!"

 "Um. Uh. Er. Never mind. By the way, I gotta go to choir practice. See ya tomorrow." Tomoyo greeted.  
  
                                                                ***  
  
Gym class.  
  
Sakura is in her cheerleading uniform doing some warm ups before practice.  
  
"Alright girls! When the soccer team comes out, start cheering for Li Xiaolang(Syaoran Li)" the teacher announced.  
  
The soccer team marched in one by one and the cheerleader were screaming "Li Xiaolang! Li Xiaolang!"

 All except.. Sakura.  
  
Syaoran marched in waving to the girls with pride and winking at them. All of them passed out except.. Sakura.  
  
"HOE!!" she sighed. ~Not him again!! Now he's in all my classes. Well, but then again, I don't have to see him after practice~ Sakura pondered.  
  
Break Time.  
  
Syaoran approached Sakura and said "If you're not a coward, follow me!" 

Since Sakura didn't want to be a coward, she followed.  
  
  


Under the cherry tree..  
  


  
"Ok. Spill it. Who are you?" 

"Who am I?? I'm Mu Zi Ben Ying" Sakura replied. 

"Then how come I can sense the cards from you??"

 "You mean the Sakura Cards?"

 "Duh! Where is the old mistress??"

 "What are you talking about. I am the mistress right after Eriol!" And with that, Sakura walked away.  
  
The rest of cheerleading practice was bad.

 Syaoran kept harassing Sakura whenever he had the chance to and also gave her death glares throught the whole practice. 

Well, at least she doesn't have to see him after practice. 

Or does she??  
  
                                                              *** 

After practice..

 Sakura was walking her way back to 

36 Feng Shui Rd 

Qing Shui 

1906831  
  
The only purpose she came to HK was because her aunt wanted her to look for her aunt's son- Joseph. 

But when Sakura arrived this morning, she found out that he moved 2 years ago and the family living there said she could stay until they found out where her aunt's is living now. 

She was planning to live with Tomoyo, but she doesn't want to bother her and also what if her aunt's son comes back??  
  
As Sakura arrived at the front door, she heard an awfully familiar voice. 

"Move out of the way!" 

Yes you guessed it. 

It was Syaoran.  
  
As Syaoran entered the door, his butler Wei held the door open for Sakura to come in. 

"Wei!! You know the rules!! No strangers in the house without permission!!"

 "He does have permission Syaoran. Xiao Ying is our guest." Yelan said as she made her way down the stairs. 

"What!!"

 "HOE!!"  
  
tbc.  
  
Author: Sorry that this chapter is short, but it's really late at night and I gtg home. Hope you like this chap. Next chap will be posted soon!.  
  
Ja!!


	2. Thrice Shocked in one day

Author: Hi Everyone! Sorry, for not updating so long. So I'm gonna give you a double duo special (meaning I'm updating not only chapter 2, but also chapter 3).

So hope ya's enjoy! And have a good day!

Reviews:

 Ying fa- Thanks for the compliment, but Sakura's Chinese name IS Xiao Ying. Coz Ying Hua means cherry blossom. You can check the name flips at: http://www.cardcaptorz.com/info/?view=nameflips hope this helps.

TwInKy- I'm glad you like my fic. Once again, Sakura's Chinese name is Xiao Ying. I have seen the CCS second movie in both Jap with Chinese subtitle and Canto version. It says Xiao Ying in the sub and they call her Xiao Ying in the Canto too. I think in the Canto opening theme, I think they mention the word 'Sakura' and also 'Xiao Ying'.

Once again you can check out the name flips at http://www.cardcaptorz.com/info/?view=nameflips.

Oh yea, and if that site doesn't work, try this:

http://www.geocities.com/shpesft/sakura_1.html

Note: I noticed in the last chapter that the space was kinda merged together. So don't blame me, if there are no spaces or paragraphs in this, it's ff.n's fault! And I will also post this story on soupfiction. Just go to my name (Kawaii*Miki) and look at my bio for the link.

Keys:

"Speech"

 ~Thoughts~ 

(Translations) 

A/n 

*~* POV, e.t.c*~*  
  
  


Feelings left Undisturbed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~             

 Chapter 2: Thrice shocked in one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~             

The past week in school and at the home Sakura is staying in wasn't so fun.

Syaoran kept staring at Sakura in class.

At recess and lunch, he would be up in the tree where Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol sat under, but Eriol had a lot of fun, using his magic throwing Syaoran off the tree every recess and lunchAh.. poor Syaoran

Cheerleading practice was even worse!

Syaoran gave Sakura _a lot_ of death glares, which made her very… nervous.

And when you get a nervous Sakura, you get a stuffed up cheerleading squad. Damn it Syaoran! 

During practice breaks, Syaoran would continuously harass Sakura about the cards and why Tomoyo and Eriol calls her 'Sakura'Remember Syaoran doesn't know that she's Sakura, when she is not 'Sakura' or is she? .

Though, at home Syaoran is like a goodie goodie infront of his mother, but he sets booby traps in Sakura's room, like changing the hot and cold taps by putting a blue sticker on the **hot** tap and the red sticker on the **cold** tap.

He also mucked around with Sakura's scale and changed it so she would be 50kgs heavier than normaland Sakura by this age is like.. 45 kgs, and extra 50kgs would be like 95kgs.

And since Sakura likes the colour _pink_, he dipped all her pink towels in **pink** ink…

He also hid an automatic projector in her room so when the lights go off, you see weird white lights flying around and also spooky noises.

Sakura was too scared to tell Yelan coz she **_is_** the guest and she is lucky that she had a place to stay for free. But free things do come in consequencesthink Syaoran.

Anyways, that's how it is, so let's get on with the rest of the fic…

HK High..

Lunch…

"Hoe.. At last! After ranchi (lunch), it's Ni bai home ec. (double home ec.). Meaning that Li wouldn't be mypartner, coz I'm paired with Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Actually… Today is last day of the semester so it's exchange day, remember?" Tomoyo said.

"Oh yea. For my language selection, I picked Japanese and I'm still doing cheerleading, coz probably Li would be sick of me in cheerleading so he would've probably quit soccer" Sakura cheered.

"And for my home ec. Partner, I'll ask Winnie. She's really nice!" Sakura added.

" Actually Sakura-san, we have already arranged a partner for you" Eriol waved his hand and Syaoran fell off the tree.

"Hoe! Haven't you got bored of that yet?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"What ever!" Syaoran replied with ignorance.

"Well Xiao Yingremember, Eriol and Tomoyo only calls her Sakura when no one is around or else people will get suspicious, your partner is Xiao Lang. Congrats!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Aaa? (Similar to Hoe. It's a noise)"

"Hoe?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

                                                            ***         

Home ec. - Cooking…

"Alright class. Today we are going to bake a shortcake. You may choose the flavour and partner, since it's the last day of the semester and after the holidays it'll be a new semester so I'm marking you with your partner you choose and I'll see if you guys should be together for next sem or not. And you can't be with your partner you were with for this sem." Yen Lao si said.

The class scurried around looking for partners.

"Li. Do you have a partner?" Winnie asked, blushing slightly.

"Yea. It's that new girl". Syaoran replied politely.

"Oh. Then cya" Winnie left as Sakura came back.

"I'm back!" Sakura greeted.

"Did you get the ingredients for the chocolate cake?" Syaoran asked not looking at Sakura.

"Hoe! We're making a strawberry cake. Not Chocolate!" Sakura argued.

"I said chocolate!" Syaoran roared.

"Strawberry!"

"Chocolate"!

It just goes on with the back and forth arguing

"Why don't you guys make a half chocolate and half strawberry cake?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Sakura agreed.

"Fine!" Syaoran said.

An hour and a half later…

"Alright class, your time's up. Please take out your cakes from the oven" Yen Lao si said.

Yen Lao si walked around the room to look at the cakes. Most of them were Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanilla or Banana flavoured.

"Interesting. Very rare." She said as she came over Tomoyo and Eriol's Green Tea cake.

"Da Dao Si (Daidouji) and Dong Zhe (Hiiragizawa). You two are partners for the rest of next semester." Yen Lao si said (Miss Yen).

Then she headed off to see Sakura and Syaoran's cake. 

"Excellent! The Rarest out of the class" Yen Lao si complimented.

"Mu Zi Ben (Kinomoto) and Li (Do I need to translated that?), you guys are partners for the rest of next semester" Yen Lao si announced.

Both Sakura and Syaoran let out a little shriek at the same time.

But Sakura and Syaoran's cake was really rare. It was a Strawberry and Chocolate checkered heart shaped cakeThey had difficulties with the round shape.

"Alright guys, you may eat your cakes now or pack it up, while I speak to the message girl at the door." Yen Lao si said.

Half the class started to eat the cake, while the other half packed it up in a box to take home.

"Syaoran-kun, do you mind if I take the whole cake?" Sakura queried.

"Nah. Take it. It probably tastes bad coz you baked it" Syaoran replied…

Then he paused…

"Wait! What did you call me before?" Syaoran jumped at Sakura instantly.

"Syaoran-ku… Oops. I mean Li. De bu chi (Sorry), that name just popped into my head" Sakura apologized. 

"Well, I'll tell you what. Don't ever call me by that ever again. Li is the only ting you can call me and ever will. Only _my girl_ ahem calls me Syaoran." Syaoran made every single word very clear that it is dangerous to call him Syaoran-kun.

*~* Sakura's POV*~*

"Well, I'll tell you what. Don't ever call me by that ever again. Li is the only ting you can call me and ever will. Only _my girl_ calls me Syaoran." Li said with threat in his voice.

Hey it's not my fault right?

"So-rry" I said sarcastically.

Demo (but), I never seen him this angry before. And all because of a name.

Hmmm, I wonder who _his girl_ is. I never heard him mention it. And I never saw her before.

Better ask Tomoyo-chan later.

*~*Syaoran's POV*~*

"Syaoran-kun, do you mind if I take the whole cake?" Mu Zi Ben queried.

"Nah. Take it. It probably tastes bad coz you baked it" I replied

Wait.. What did she call me?

*~*Normal POV*~*

5 minutes later, the class finished packing up and sat down.

"Ok. Who is in Hun lao si's (Mr. Hun's) music class?" Yen Lao si asked.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Winnie put their hands up.

"Come and get you assignment sheet. You have to make your own song up and record it. You can't have more and 2 person in a group. Oh yea, and the 2 winning songs would be sung in the Cheung Xia (I made this up) festival on the last day of the Holiday, so you guys will have to come to school 5 days before the festival to hand in your assignments and vote for the songs. Also, you won't need to put your real name as long as you tell the teacher that you sang that song so he can give you a mark"

Yen Lao si read from the paper.

"Hoe!"

After School…

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Matte (Wait)!" Sakura ran.

"Hey Sakura" Tomoyo greeted.

"Tomoyo-chan. Can I be your partner for the assignment?" Sakura begged.

"Gomen nasai (Sorry) Sakura-chan. I'm partnered with Eriol-san" Tomoyo apologized.

   
"Shimpai shinai de! (Don't worry)" Sakura said.

"I'll just sing myself".

Back At the Ranch…   It just means Meanwhile..

"Li!" Winnie ran up to Syaoran.

"What!" Syaoran said.

"I was wondering, if you are going to be partnered for anyone for the music assignment" Winnie puffed out.

"Nah. I am singing a song I made for my girl a year ago" Syaoran said.

"Oh. That girl will definitely be happy when she hears it in the Cheung Xia Festival" Winnie sighed.

"Nah. She's not in Hong Kong. I think she died 2 years ago. Her plane to America crashed. There was only I think 5 survivors." Syaoran sad sadly thinking of Sakura.

"But something tells me she's still alive".

~Maybe he's mental~ Winnie thought.

" Well I gotta go. Bye Li" And with that, she ran away.

Back at the ranch…

"Oh yea guys. I forgot to ask you's something. Does Li have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Why you wanna know Sakura? You have a crush on him?" Tomoyo lightly teased.

"Nani? (What?) Iie (No), it's just that in home ec. For some reason, I called him Syaoran-kun and he said that only his girl could call him Syaoran. So I was wondering who it was." Sakura recalled.

"It's Sakura Kinomoto" Eriol said and turned left to his house.

Tomoyo giggled as she followed Eriol.

*~*Sakura's POV*~*

"It's Sakura Kinomoto" Eriol-san said.

Sakura Kinomoto…

Kinomoto Sakura…

Hmm.. That name sounds familiar.

Hey! I'm called Sakura Kinomoto too! 

Kool! Someone with the same name. I wonder if we're related…

Oh My GAWD!! Sakura is soo dense!!

Hey! Now I can threaten Li to stop putting traps in my room or else I'll continuously tease him and tell everyone!! HAHAHAHAHA!

*~*Normal POV*~*

Li Mansion…

  
Sakura went up to her room, which was next to Syaoran's.

"Kero-chan. I baked you a strawberry and chocolate short cake a school!" Sakura said.

"YATTA! YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA! (Fantastic)" Kero cheered as he started to eat.

"Kero-chan, I'm going down to get a glass of water, so I'll be back soon" Sakura said.

Kero wasn't even paying attention so Sakura left.

But Sakura didn't go downstairs; she went to Syaoran's room…

*Knock Knock Knock* 

Syaoran got up and opened the door. 

It was Sakura.

"What do you want?" Syaoran said ignorantly.

"Li. Can I come in, I need to talk to you in private" Sakura asked.

"No. Talk here. No one is home," Syaoran said.

"Alright then." Sakura said.

" I want to ask you to stop setting off traps in my room. Or else.." Sakura continued.

"Or else what?" Syaoran asked seeming very uninterested in their convo.

"Or else… or else… or else I'll tell everyone who you like!" Sakura stuttered out.

"Oh yea? And who's that person I like?" Syaoran asked, thinking this whole thing is stupid.

Sakura smirked. "Just a girl named Sakura Kinomoto".

Syaoran's eyes shot open at the direct mention of that name.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's aura growing in anger, so she backed away a bit, but Syaoran just moved forward a bit…

*SLAP! * 

Syaoran slapped Sakura on her left cheek.

"How dare you. How dare you say that Sakura is _just_ a girl! Don't bother talking to me ever again!" Syaoran yelled.

"Fine!" Sakura yelled as tears fell down her cheeks.

Syaoran went into his room and slammed the door while Sakura ran into her room crying.

Sakura's room…

Sakura fell on her bed crying.

Kero flew over patting Sakura's head with his chocolate covered paws.

"Sakura-chan. Daijoubu (You OK?)" Kero asked fretfully.

"Oh Kero-chan! I hate Li! He is so mean" Sakura sniffed.

"Sakura-chan! Your magic! It's gone!" Kero claimed.

Sakura got up and looked into the mirror. 

She saw a girl with treacle I figured out that Honey-Brown is like the colour treacle hair and Emerald eyes, with tears rolling down staring back at her.

"Oh No Kero-chan!"

Li mansion dining room…

"Mu Qin (Mother), good evening" Syaoran greeted, bowing as he sat down.

"Good Evening Ma Ma (Mum), Di Di (Younger Bro)sp? " Syaoran's 4 sisters greeted as they sat down.

"Good evening Jie Jie men (Older Sisters)"Syaoran greeted.

"Alright now. Since Everyone's here, I would like to make and announcement that we are going to our farm tomorrow. That's all. Now let's eat" Yelan announced.

"Mama. Where's Xiao Ying?" Fanren asked.

"Xiao Ying's not feeling well today so she's not coming down for dinner. I told her about tomorrow already" Yelan replied.

Both Guilt and Anger overwhelmed Syaoran at the same time,

"Yea. I was gonna call her for dinner, but her blinds and lights are all closed and she's in her blankets. I couldn't even see her, so I just closed the door" Siefa recalled.

"Enough talk let's eat!" Yelan ordered.

Back in Sakura's room…

"Finally" Sakura sighed in relief. 

She used all her energy to change her hair and eye colour into black.

"Sakura-chan. Your magic is getting weaker. How long do you think your change will last?"

"I don't know Kero-chan. I don't know" Sakura replied lifelessly…

Meanwhile…

At the Hiiragizawa mansion…

Eriol and Tomoyo are having tea.

"This is certainly wonderful tea Hiiragizawa-san" Tomoyo complimented.

"Not as beautiful as you Daidouji-san." 

Tomoyo blushed.

"Master" Nakuru interrupted.

"NAKURU!" Eriol raged!

Nakuru jumped.

"Gomen nasai master. I just wanted to say that the card mistress' magic is getting weaker," Nakuru reported as she left.

Tomoyo panicked.

"It's time I've done something about it" Eriol took a sip of his tea…

    Tbc…

Author: I know there is no need to write tbc, but I'm already used to it. According to my calculations, I should have a sequel to the story too, but I'm gonna put it in the same story.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter ad please review if you want, or you can just review in the next chappy.


	3. I can't do this

Author: Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy this, coz I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I have just worked out something. The only way to make oneself feel the emotions is for you to feel them too, e.g. If you want to make someone cry reading your story, then you have to make yourself cry writing the fic. If you want to make someone laugh, you have to laugh at your own jokes.

Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the songs here and I never will! They belong to Babyface, Emilia and Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Don't sue me; I live in a poor family. Fanfics are the only thing that keeps me sane.

Feelings left Undisturbed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

Chapter 3: I can't do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~              

Keys:

"Speech"

~Thoughts~

(Translations)

A/N

*~*POV, etc*~*

I'm a big, big girl 

**_In a big, big world_**

**_It's not a big, big thing_**

**_If you leave me…_**

**_But I do, do feel_**

**_That I do, do will_**

**_Miss you much.._**

"Li-kun" 
    
    **_I can see the first leafs falling_**
    
    **_It's all yellow and nice_**__
    
    _"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A NIGHTMARE CARD MISTRESS! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!"_
    
    **_Why did it have to happen?_**
    
    **_Why did it all have to end?_**
    
    **__**
    
    _"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_
    
    Sakura woke up gasping.
    
    That was an awful dream. 
    
    As the morning sun shone in, Sakura got dressed and sat at her vanity desk, French- braiding her hair into 2 plaits.
    
    She then spotted the red mark on her left cheek.
    
    That red hand mark.. 
    
    That exact red hand mark that caused her a lot of pain because she said Sakura Kinomoto was _just_ a girl. 
    
    What was wrong with that?
    
    It's better being _just_ a girl then the condition Sakura's in now.
    
    Family dead…
    
    Forced to change hair and eye colour…
    
    Hardly any magic left…
    
    Forgetting her past…
    
    Being slapped…
    
    Sakura looked around for a compact, but she didn't have any and she couldn't even find a gawd damn hat to cover her mark!
    
    She knew exactly well that if she used her magic again, it would disappear…
    
    The cards would disappear…
    
    Kero-chan would disappear…
    
    She would disappear…
    
    But perhaps it's a good thing that she would disappear…
    
    She won't have to care about anything anymore…
    
    As Sakura went out of her room, Syaoran came out at the same time.
    
    They just stared at each other for a sec and Syaoran just walked off with Sakura behind. He didn't even see Sakura's left cheek…
    
    When they got down to breakfast, there was a note there, it read:
    
    Xiao Lang, Xiao Ying:
    
    Your sisters and I have already left. We couldn't wait any longer.
    
    It's also servant holiday today so they won't be around for the next 2 weeks which means you guys will have to walk.
    
    Be nice to Xiao Ying.
    
                               Yelan
    
    Sakura was going to sit down for breakfast when Syaoran just left the house.
    
    Without a choice, Sakura followed…
    
    On their way to the farm, they didn't look, speak or even touch each other.
    
    Maybe Sakura stole some glances at Syaoran, but who knows whySeriously, even I don't know why. I never thought of a reason
    
    Li Farm…
    
    As Sakura and Syaoran got to the farm, there was a note on the Willow tree by the river. It read:
    
    Xiao Lang,
    
    Your elders called, so uh.. Be back soon. Don't go anywhere with Sak Xiao Ying ok?
    
    Stay and wait for us here. You may sit closer to the river, but don't fall into it.
    
                                   Yelan
    
    Syaoran just sat underneath the willow tree, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze.
    
    Sakura knew, that staying under the Willow tree with Syaoran would be a danger, so she went to sit by the river…
    
    Few minutes later…
    
    "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 
    
    Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Sakura fall into the river.
    
    Syaoran wanted to see what Sakura got up her sleeve so he just sat there… watching…
    
    *~*Sakura's POV*~*
    
    I screamed as I fell into the water.
    
    How did I fall in?
    
    Li must've used me for entertainment.
    
    I tried to call up my staff, but I couldn't even feel my aura.
    
    Am I disappearing?
    
    I tried to swim, but someone's magic is making me stay.
    
    I lied lifelessly on the water, trying to think…
    
    Maybe I put too much magic into changing my eye colour. I'll take a little bit out.
    
    Got it!
    
    Now all I have to do is raise the water up and push me to safety.
    
    There is only one way; I can do this without opening my staff, Mind magic…
    
    Watery card, come forth…
    
    Oh no! My cards are back at the mansion…
    
    *~*Normal POV*~*
    
    *Splash*
    
    Syaoran's eyes shot opened as he saw water flying up. He didn't see Sakura anywhere and he knew that if she drowned, he would get the blame.
    
    He dived into the river and spotted Sakura.
    
    He picked her up and took her out of the river.
    
    Underneath the Willow tree…
    
    Syaoran just laid Sakura on the grass as he took a rest.
    
    Sakura started to cough out water.
    
    Sakura finally woke up.
    
    "Am I dead yet?" Sakura said getting up.
    
    But the first thing she saw was a wet Syaoran puffing.
    
    She couldn't help noticing how Kawaii Syaoran looked when his hair was wet.
    
    But unfortunately for Sakura, Syaoran looked up at her.
    
    Though she wasn't the only one shocked. He was too.
    
    Syaoran just stared at Sakura, while Sakura just stared back.
    
    Finally, Sakura realized that something was going on, so she went to the river to look at her reflection only to find something shocking…
    
    Her eyes weren't black anymore. They were green.
    
    She had taken too much magic and now Syaoran knows about it too.
    
    She silently mumbled something under her breath and Syaoran fell asleep.
    
    Sakura then changed back her eye colour. For some reason, she feels stronger in magic, but she is really weak now in strength as in like, she's tired.
    
    She walked over and sat beside Syaoran. She also noticed that he looks Kawaii when sleeping in wet hair Syaoran looks Kawaii in anything with wet hair.
    
    Sakura slightly blushing, kissed Syaoran on the nose and he smiled while muttering "Sakura".
    
    Sakura could feel her eyelids dropping as she rested her right cheek on Syaoran's chest…
    
    On top of the Willow tree…
    
    "Well I guess we have certainly done a good job. Don't you think?"
    
    "Yes certainly"…
    
    Back to the couple…
    
    Syaoran woke up, only to find Sakura resting on his chest.
    
    He finally noticed that red mark on her left cheek.
    
    The one he left on her face yesterday.
    
    Syaoran gently caressed Sakura's left cheek and slightly kissed it.
    
    Sakura then groaned and woke up, which almost gave Syaoran a heart attack.
    
    "Syaoran-kun, where are we?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes sheepishly.
    
    Sakura then felt an angry green aura. Then one that caused her pain.
    
    She immediately jumped up full of fright that he would hurt her again.
    
    She was right, he was. But a note fell out of a tree so he didn't touch her, which made Sakura sigh in complete relief.
    
    The note read:
    
    Xiao Lang:
    
    We came back and saw you and Xiao Ying sleeping. You guys looked really sweet together. You should get married to her…
    
    Please don't kill me, I forgot. Anyway, we went home since it got kinda dark and we didn't dare to interrupt the 'great-leader-of-the-almighty-Li-clan' so we went home.
    
    Come back soon.
    
                                   Siefa
    
    "Dammit!" Syaoran yelled in anger.
    
    It made Sakura jump.
    
    Syaoran ignored Sakura's fright since she should've been afraid of him since the start for taking his seat in class.
    
    Syaoran got up and left the farm, with Sakura trailing behind.
    
    It was getting colder in the night and Sakura's stomach grumbled since she didn't eat anything for the whole time.
    
    This kinda made Syaoran frustrated coz of the noises, so Sakura had to use her magic to make her stomach stop.
    
    Li Mansion…
    
    Sakura was thankful to get back to the mansion. She had been freezing.
    
    Sakura and Syaoran went into the dining hall to greet the others.
    
    "Ah Xiao Ying. Xiao Lang. You're back. Come and have some nice soup," Yelan said.
    
    Xiao Lang bowed and sat down to eat but Sakura declined the offer because she knew that Syaoran wouldn't want to see her for sure.
    
    "No thank Miss Yelan. I want to work on my music assignment" Sakura kindly replied.
    
    "I understand." Yelan nodded.
    
    Sakura slowly made her way back to her room…
    
    11.00 pm…
    
    Sakura quietly sneaked down into the kitchen to get something to eat.
    
    She had a glass of water and some leftovers then quietly tiptoed up the stairs.
    
    But what happened was that she went into the wrong room…even though Syaoran's door was locked, Sakura just used magic to open it because she locked her own door too.
    
    Next morning…
    
    Sakura and Syaoran woke up at the same time.
    
    Both their eyes were locked for the first 20 seconds as they were both scared because their faces were just inches apart…
    
    "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed at the same time and jumped up.
    
    Syaoran raised his arm ready to slap Sakura again, but he stopped…
    
    Tears fell down Sakura's eyes as she whimpered lifelessly, waiting to be slapped again…
    
    "How did you get into my room?" Syaoran asked.
    
    Sakura kept silent because she thought that Syaoran was testing her…
    
    "How did you get into my room when my door was locked? Answer me!" Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura's collar on her nightgown.
    
    "ANSWER ME!" Syaoran yelled in rage as he shook her back and forth.
    
    Sakura fell on the floor with a 'thump'.
    
    Sakura got up and silently walked out of the room.
    
    Tears over flooded Sakura's eyes as she walked out. She couldn't see where she was going, so she smashed herself onto her bedroom door.
    
    Things got really dizzy as she passed out…
    
    A/N: alright that's it. Bye!
    
    Ok. I'm joking. I wouldn't leave you with a cliffy would I?
    
    Syaoran came out of his room outraged and just walked down the stairs.
    
    He opened the fridge and realized that the leftovers were gone.
    
    Maybe _that_ can answer his questions.
    
    After Syaoran finished breakfast, he decided to go up to his room to get his swimmers.
    
    As Syaoran went up the stairs, his aura pulled his attention to a weak yet familiar pink aura. 
    
    He gasped as he saw Sakura lying on the floor unconscious even though tears were still falling down her eyes.
    
    He took Sakura to his room and laid her on his bed, and then he went to get his swimmers and went out to the gardens.
    
    A while later…
    
    Sakura groaned as she woke up.
    
    She found herself back in Syaoran's room.
    
    Sakura immediately left incase Syaoran came back in and found her in his room…
    
    The Gardens…
    
    Sakura took a walk along the pool for some air and to get away from Syaoran.
    
    She sat down next to the steps and looked deeply into the swimming pool.
    
    It reminded her of the trick Syaoran played on her at the farmwhen she fell in the river. But Syaoran didn't play it...
    
    Suddenly a figure popped out of the pool, which made Sakura scream.
    
    Syaoran got out of the pool and stood up, still wet all over.
    
    "Get up!" He ordered.
    
    Sakura, slowly stood up, now very scared of him.
    
    "I thought of something. Yesterday your eyes changed colour. They turned from black to green. How did you do that? And why did you?" He asked.
    
    Sakura kept silent.
    
    "Answer me or else…" Syaoran made the 'or else' especially threatening.
    
    Sakura had no other choice.
    
    "You told me not to speak to you again," she muttered.
    
    Syaoran was terribly outraged, but for some reason, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and started to kiss her passionately.
    
    Sakura was so shocked at his action that she didn't no what to do.
    
    As Sakura was just going to return his kiss, Syaoran broke it and threw her onto the ground. He bent down and started to cry.
    
    *~*Sakura's POV*~*
    
    This kiss is so irresisting.
    
    Ouch!
    
    I winced as Li threw me onto the ground as in like he was just toying with me.
    
    "Shao-kun what's wrong?" I said. I never seen him cry before.
    
    He is staring at me with anger now. I'm scared.
    
    "Don't you dare call me that! Only Sakura can call me that and I would like you to know that no one can ever replace her. Ever!" I winced at those words.
    
    "And never, I repeat NEVER talk to me again. This time I mean it!" He continued to cry.
    
    That other Sakura Kinomoto is sure lucky.
    
    She has someone like Li to care for her.
    
    We are definitely not related.
    
    She has anything she wants and I don't.
    
    There isn't anyone for me to care for or love…
    
    They're all dead…
    
    Everyone hates me…
    
    I stood up and looked at the pool.
    
    Maybe this can end if I just killed myself.
    
    Then I would be born into a new life and I won't remember a thing…
    
    I looked into the pool again. My magic has faded.
    
    "Syaoran-kun" I fell into the pool…
    
    I struggled not to float. Soon, everything got blurry…
    
    I remember now…
    
               I love you. Syaoran-kun…
    
               Tbc…
    
    Author: Hope this chapter is good. I really want to write another chappy. I'll upload this and then write another chappy if I have time.
    
    Oh yea, and please review.

**__**


	4. Not what it seems

**Author**: Halo! Sorry I haven't been Updating. My mind was on another fic. Anywayz, I just hope my idea isn't going to be taken by someone else, or I'll flame that kid.

Don't worry, I'm gonna write that fic as soon as I finish this chappy. No double feast this time but there will be one at the end of the hols, hopefully. And I decided not to put it on soup fiction coz that's where all my lists are. Gomen.

Anyways, your reviews…

**A Kay-** I'm sooo glad that you love my fic!! Hope u enjoy this chappy too.

**Monique-** Yep. Here is chapter 4. Hope you like it!!

***no name*- **Glad you like this one. -^.^- 

**cHeRrY-** Here's chappy 4 so don't kill me!

Keys:

"Speech"

~Thoughts~

(Translations)

A/N

*~ POV, etc ~*

Feelings Left Undisturbed 

Chapter 4: Not what it seems.

Syaoran looked up as he heard a splash.

Damn! That girl is nothing but trouble for him. Syaoran dived in after Sakura and saved her in time. She was a little worn out and her eyes were closed while water was coming out of her mouth.

Within minutes, she woke up.

"Are you nuts!! What did you think you were doing! Committing suicide in _my_ house!" Syaoran scolded.

"I'm sorry." Sakura quietly replied, trying to hold back those tears.

"Sorry!! It's not good enough!! Don't EVER do anything like that again!" Syaoran left, as Sakura was there alone to cry her heart out. Even if she remembered everything it was too late now, Syaoran fell in love with another Sakura KinomotoSakura!! Wake up from your densiness for once!!. 

~Syaoran never loved you Sakura. This was all a hallucination played by your own mind~ She thought.

Later that day…

Syaoran walked into the kitchen to grab a drink when he noticed that Sakura's luggage was at the doorstep.

"Fuutie, where's Ying?" Syaoran asked his eldest sister.

"Who?" She replied while cracking open a can of soda.

"Xiao Ying." Syaoran replied.

"Why didn't you say so? She's in the library with mum and since when did you start calling her 'Ying'"? Fuutie teased.

Syaoran walked straight out.

Library….

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't allow you to leave yet." Yelan said calmly.

"H-how did you know my name?" Sakura was shocked. How did she?

"Eriol told me. That's why I let you stay here. And if you leave, where would you go and stay? Do you really want to interrupt Eriol with his pleasant days with Tomoyo before confessing to her?" Yelan queried wisely.

"Kawaii!! I knew they loved each other!! Alright then, I'll stay. Anything for my best friend and cousin!" Sakura squealed.

Yelan couldn't help but smile. "Oh yea, and one more thing Sakura, I know that your magic is really weak now so you may train anytime you want in the back yard, no one would dare to get suspicious." Yelan walked out.

The rest of the week went swiftly as the couple did their music assignments which was going to be due tomorrow…

Sakura was about to leave for schoolYep, she's late again when Yelan called her into the Library.

In the Library about six or seven people were seated while Yelan, Sakura and Syaoran were standing.

"So she must be Syaoran's fiancée," one of the seated men said.

"Yes Elder. She is" Yelan replied, silencing Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hmm.. I see you made a very wise choice Yelan, but you should break the Engagement and for once, let Xiao-Lang choose for himself. Things are not what they seem to be Yelan, things are not what they seem to be." The elder replied. All the others then nodded.

"I understand. Xiao Lang, give Xiao Ying a ride to school with you" Yelan ordered.

"Si. (Hai!)" Syaoran bowed as he left the room with Sakura.

"Now let's get to business…"

I'm sorry for skipping so fast minna-san but the whole car ride was just silence, anyways, now on to the music room…

Ok. A couple of songs have passed.

"And now we have a group called Purple Azures, the song is called At the beginning" Hun lao si (Mr. Hun) announced.

"Go Tomoyo-chan! Go Eriol-kun!" Sakura cheered from nowhere. The class bursted into laughter because no one knew who she was cheering onRemember they are using Chinese names, except for the couple and… Syaoran.

K. I think most of you's know that At the beginning is in Anastaciamovie, not the talented singer, by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. I no need to type it coz I'm lazy. There I said it!! Anyway, it' finally up to Sakura's demo.

"Now we have a song called Dreams Come True by Pinku Usagi (Pink Rabbit/Bunny)Yep it's Sakura's. Sorry, I was gonna put on Big, Big World but I really love this song and I found and English version too. It's by S.E.S so I don't own it. " Hun lao si pressed play for the demo.
    
    **_Here I am, with open arms_**
    
    **_Waiting for my boy to come to me_**
    
    **_(aa-)_**
    
    **_And when my baby's here with all his charms_**
    
    **_I whisper to his ear and see if he'll see_**
    
    **_Baby_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_Funny how all dreams come true_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **_The day we met I lost my sanity_**
    
    **_Funny how I feel for you_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **_You washed away my insecurity_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_(wo wo wo yeah)_**
    
    **_(aa-)_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_Here we lie,_**
    
    **_Heart to heart,_**
    
    **_Perfect night for keeping you solely,_**
    
    **_(aa-)_**
    
    **_And we'll let all the world drift apart_**
    
    **_As I listen to you whisper to my ear_**
    
    **_Baby_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_Funny how all dreams come true_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **_The day we met I lost my sanity_**
    
    **_Funny how I feel for you_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_(wo wo wo yeah)_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_Dreams come true_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **_The day we met I lost my sanity_**
    
    **_Funny what our love can do_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_(wo wo wo yeah)_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_Funny how all dreams come true_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **_The day we met I lost my sanity_**
    
    **_Funny how I feel for you_**
    
    **_Like a fool I'm into you_**
    
    **_You washed away my insecurity_**

*~ Syaoran's POV ~*

This song sounds kinda kool. Though the voice sounds kinda like Sakura's. What the Hell are you thinking Syaoran! If you really want to know who sings this, just vote for it and see at the festival.

*~ Normal ~*

"Ok. Now show of hands for the song?" Hun lao si asked. Practically the whole class put theirs up. "Wow".

"Now we have one by Amber Pools called Seven Seas" the music teacher continued.Syaoran k?
    
    **_Sitting by the window_**
    
    **_All day thinking of you_**
    
    **_Watching the days go by, I started to cry_**
    
    **_But they weren't tears of sadness_**
    
    **_They only meant I love you_**
    
    **_And I wanna tell you girl that I, oh, I_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_I'll travel 'round the seven seas for you_**
    
    **_It's written in the melody I adore you_**
    
    **_I wrote my love a symphony_**
    
    **_To show you there's nothing I won't do_**
    
    **_Baby I'll walk around the China wall for you_**
    
    **_If there's a way I'll do it all for you_**
    
    **_Anything you want me to, you know I would do_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_People think I'm crazy, they say_**
    
    **_I'm just a nothing_**
    
    **_Letting my life pass me by_**
    
    **_Believing you're with me_**
    
    **_Well I can't speak for no one_**
    
    **_But in my heart I know you love me_**
    
    **_And that's why I'll always tell you I_**
    
    **_Oh I, Oh I, Oh I_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_I'll travel 'round the seven seas for you_**
    
    **_It's written in the melody I adore you_**
    
    **_I wrote my love a symphony_**
    
    **_To show you there's nothing I won't do_**
    
    **_Baby I'll walk around the China wall for you_**
    
    **_If there's a way I'll do it all for you_**
    
    **_Anything you want me to, you know I would do_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_Do do do do do do_**
    
    **_Do do do do do do do do_**
    
    **_Do do do do do do_**
    
    **__**
    
    **_I'll travel 'round the seven seas for you_**
    
    **_It's written in the melody I adore you_**
    
    **_I wrote my love a symphony_**
    
    **_To show you there's nothing I won't do_**
    
    **_Baby I'll walk around the China wall for you_**
    
    **_If there's a way I'll do it all for you_**
    
    **_Anything you want me to, you know I would do_**

*~ Sakura's POV ~*

Syaoran-kun. That's his voice. It's so beautiful. That other Sakura Kinomoto is so lucky.

Oh well. Might as well vote for it.

*~ Normal POV ~*

"Show of hands" The music teacher once again said. This time, practically the whole class put up their hands.

After all the other music assessments, the teacher concluded their meeting "So this is it. Pinku Usagi and Amber Pools will be performing. Oh yea, by any chance do you guys wanna know who they are. They did get the highest marks." 

Everyone yelled out yes in unison.

"Alright then. Pinku Usagi is Mu Zi Ben ton shue (Kinomoto (student)) and Amber Pools is Li Xiao Lang" Hun announced. All the girls squealed when they heard Syaoran's name.

*~ Syaoran's POV ~*

My eyes widened as I heard that Ying was Pinku Usagi. No wonder she was so cheerful.

I definitely need to speak to her afterwards.

After Class, It's normal Pov k?

Sakura was talking to Tomoyo while walking her and Eriol home.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan" Both Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time.

"Arigatou." Sakura replied.

"Sakura-san something is on your mind isn't it?" Eriol mischievously asked.  
"Na- Oh. Iie"

"C'mon Sakura-chan. We never have secrets. Spill it." Tomoyo half threatened.

"Alright. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-san. I remember." Sakura explained.

"That's great!" Eriol and Tomoyo both said.. again.

"Demo.. I'm in love with him," Sakura continued.

"So that song was about him!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura went all pale.

"Ying. We need to talk." A voice said out of nowhere.

All three of them turned to the voice seeing Syaoran in the car.

"O-ok. See you guys at school Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-san" Sakura bid farewell while the couple just stood there waving.

In the car….

"Ying. Uh.. You don't mind me calling you that right?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course not!" Sakura replied.

"Anyway, congratulations." Syaoran said.

"Yea. You too A Lang (Uh.. It's just like a nickname like Shao-kun)"Sakura congratulated.

Syaoran chuckled at the name.

"I like your Cherry Blossom scent. Sakura used to have the same scent from her." Syaoran complimented.

"Sugoi!! And you still have that peaceful autumn scent on you too" Sakura replied then just realised what she said.

"How do you know??" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I can smell it" Sakura half lied.

"Something's up your sleeve." 

"Hello! Sleeveless" Sakura replied while Syaoran chuckled at her smart comment.

"Any way, Ying. Why did you come to Hong Kong?" Syaoran suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Well uh, I'm supposed to find my auntie's son Joseph." Sakura said.

"Oh. Where did you used to live then?"

"I used to in America" Sakura replied.

Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Have you heard of a girl called Sakura Kinomoto then?" Syaoran continued to query excitedly.

"Uh.. Yea."~Me of course. I mean he never said which one right? ~

"Can you give me her number?"

"Uh.."

"Just give me any number Goddammit. I don't care" Syaoran cursed.

"2169458521"Sakura quickly said ~He did say _any_~ I apologise if this is your number. I'm just supposed include 521 in it. If you say it in mandarin it sounds like Wo Ai Ni (I Love You). 

That following night….

Syaoran dialed that number on his cell phone.

Ring Ring..

  
Sakura's mobile rang.

"Moshi Moshi" The genki (cheerful) voice rang through the phone. It almost made Syaoran melt into liquid.

"H-He-ll-o? C-Ca-n I S-sp-eak t-to S-sakura please?" Syaoran carved out.

"This is her. Who are you?" Sakura queried thinking that the voice sounded familiarIt's hard to tell ppl's voices on the phone

"I uh.. I'm Haku. An admirer of yours, I uh.. I found your number in the white pages." Syaoran lied.

"hmm. I never heard of you before. Anyways, is there anything I could do for you?"

"Uh… I'm kinda bored right now so if you don't mind, can we have a convo?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Sure"K. Syaoran's speech is underlined and Sakura's is normal. 

" So how are you?" 

"I'm fine. Thank you very much for your concern. What about you?"

"I'm alright I guess. I just miss you" 

Sakura blushed at that comment.

"Oh. So where do you live?"

"Oh me. I live in Hong Kong" 

"Kool. I live there too! Well sorta"

Syaoran couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really? Then uh… can we uh.. Meet?"

"Sure. When?"

"How about Sunday, 10.00 at the beach?" 

"Why not? Demo.. How would I know it's you?"

"I know how you look like, so don't worry. I'll find you"

"k. Hey I gotta go to dinner now, see ya on Sunday"

"Me too. See you on Sunday" 

Sakura and Syaoran both shut the phone at the same time, both went out of there doors at the same time, both sat down next to each other at the same time too, both wanted the same piece of food. Both finished at the same time, both went upstairs at the same time and both were dreaming of each other too.

This is going to get very interesting. Things are not what it seems but will they find out?

Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!

Lol. 

Tbc…

Author: Gomen that it's stuffed up. It's almost 8pm and I'm not bothered to write coz I wanna record some songs onto my MD. Ja! And I only re read this once coz I'm not bothered so excuse me of weird words.

Oh yea, and review. Onegai?


	5. End of the world

**Author:** Hoi Hoi!! Yes long time no see eh? Well, I'm not dead *crowd starts to boo* ehe, well finally I forced myself to type this chapter because I didn't want you guys over flooding my inbox with mails that make me sound like I'm some unmerciful, cold-hearted person. I feel guilty then don't get enough sleep and fall behind in my grades and that makes me an unhappy author. Oh well, school is starting very soon and well let's just say, I have a lot of bad luck this year and will be continuing to have bad luck. Sigh. So on with the story shall we? I don't know what to write next actually, but I'm not having a sequel (too troublesome). Enjoy!!

**VaNeSsA-** Actually, there is only one Sakura. It's just that Sakura thinks that there is two of her. ^^;; Hope you got my email.

**Celestiel Star1**- I'm mandarin. I can understand a little bit of Cantonese but can't speak or write/read. But I can speak mandarin though. 

**Sakura-jr17-** Yea she will be changed back to normal, but that's towards the end of the fic…I think.

**storm05092002-** Thanks so much for your email. Ah, sorry for the long awaited update. I do apologise about that. Well, because I'm falling behind on my grades so I need to do quite a lot of catching up now. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience.

Keys:

"Speech"

~Thoughts~

(Translations)

A/N

*~ POV, etc ~*

**Feelings Left Undisturbed**

****

**Chapter 5: End of the World**

Riiiiiiiiiing….

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she read the time on her clock. 

"mm, 11.30 am. I'm meant to meet Haku at 10am."

She blinked for a few seconds.

"HOE!!!!"

At the beach…

Sakura huffed and puffed as she stopped running. I just realised something, the spacing in chapter 3 has been screwed up so if worse comes to worse, copy and paste it and read it that way

*~ Sakura's POV ~* 

My eyes scanned the crowd. There didn't seem to be anyone that looked like they were waiting for me. Hoe. He must be gone already. I mean two hours. Who would bother wait for that long?

**~ **Syaoran's POV ~* 

Sigh. It's been two hours already. Why hasn't she come yet?? Is it because she hates me?? Sigh. Hey!! Why's Ying here?

*~ Normal POV ~* 

Syaoran began to approach Sakura.

"Ying. Why are you here??" He asked.

"Hoe. Shao- k- Li-kun. I'm meant to be on a date, demo (but) I overslept for 2 whole hours" Sakura replied, looking down. 

"You too? Wow. Must be someday huh? I got ditched" ~Well, sorta~ Syaoran added to his thoughts.

Silence.

"Well, then, wanna hang out for the day?" Syaoran suggested.

"Ok!!" 

….

"Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho. Ni zhuei bu dao wo!!(You can't catch me)" Sakura laughed as she ran along the sand.

"We'll see about that" Syaoran replied as he quickened his pace and caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"AIIIIEEE" Sakura screamed and laughed at the same time. Even if Syaoran didn't like her back, at least she had her fun memories with him.

Syaoran laughed as he dropped Sakura into the water and she pulled him down with her. He hadn't done such a fun thing in ages.

*~ Syaoran's POV ~*

She's so adorable. She really, truly reminds me of Sakura. Sigh. I wonder how Sakura is doing. I really do take back those mean things I said about her. I really miss her friendly Aura around me. It always cheered me up, I must admit. Though I was such a baka (fool) to let you go….

Eriol's mansion…

Eriol walked into his room to find Tomoyo looking at the photo on his nightstand. It was a picture of him, Tomoyo and Sakura. He never really dared to put a photo of only him and her on his nightstand incase she got suspicious. 

"Eriol-kun" Tomoyo spoke.

"N-Nani?"(What?) Eriol stuttered his heart pounding. She never called him that when they were alone.

"Let's become a couple ne?"

Eriol's heart thudded furiously.

"I mean, let's pretend to become a couple so that Sakura-chan would be able to confess to Li-kun that she likes him." Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh." He looked down. "Well, that's alright with me…if it's alright with you that is.."

Tomoyo approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Kawaii" she cheered.

At Syaoran's house…

"Thanks for today Li-kun" Sakura smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran into her room.

Syaoran blushed as he placed a hand on his cheek, smiled and walked into his room having a sweet dream about his Sakura-chan.

                                                                                                                        Tbc..

**Author:** Well I was going to leave it as a cliffy but I remembered that if I did, I would never see the living daylights ever again. Sigh. Oh well, hope you guys liked this chapter even if it did suck. I think I will update maybe a few months later. I don't know. Depends on my mood.

Well, Ja ne!!


End file.
